<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earrings for Two by rndmvixm12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034970">Earrings for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmvixm12/pseuds/rndmvixm12'>rndmvixm12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, Kissing, Multi, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmvixm12/pseuds/rndmvixm12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC buys a new pair of glasses in the Devildom, only to realize something about her first man, Mammon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First AO3 fic!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   I slid the glasses up my nose, relishing in the feel of the nose pieces agains my skin. These glasses, these glorious, sight giving objects, they were my savior. Until now, everything had been blurry. Blurry faces, blurry scenes, blurry things that passed me by in a rush, not bothering to issue an apology when they bumped  into me on the small Devildom sidewalks.<br/>
   "How are they?" A smooth, magnetic voice pulled me out of my thoughts of sight and strangers, clearing my head instantly. And so, with slight reluctance, I opened my eyes to the world below mine, that place I once called Hell.<br/>
  I was dizzy at first, the world falling into place around me as I glanced around the small shop I was sitting in. In front of me, a demon, his copper eyes shimmering as he moved to adjust what was needed.<br/>
   "Amazing." I sighed, my breath cold as it escaped my lips. Amazing. After all, I could see again, nothing blocking my view, nothing to get  in the way of me enjoying the beautiful night sky, and the faces of the men around me as I lounged at the House of Lamentation.<br/>
When the optometrist finished with the final touches on my frames, I placed them back on and turned to my right, towards the seat where that silky smooth demon was sitting.<br/>
Mammon, his silver hair glinting under the fluorescent lighting, tan skin shadowed even further, making him the color of beautiful Arabian sand against gold.<br/>
Yet, something else seemed to catch my eyes. Another glint, this time orange, orange like his beloved sunglasses, contrasting with the blue of his crystalline irises.<br/>
"Mammon..." my breath came out in one whisper, the air in my lungs escaping from me as fast as it could.<br/>
I could see him now, see what it was that had caught my attention.<br/>
"You- you wear earrings?" The second eldest  demon blushed, his ears going pink around those entrancing specks of tangerine.<br/>
"Oi, so what if I do? Why does it matter?"<br/>
I remained silent, just looking at the being in front of me. He was gorgeous, something straight out of a dream, a man that no one could have thought to concoct. He was perfectly toned, with those straight, white teeth, and that blush, oh his flustered blush-<br/>
"Do-do ya not like them?"<br/>
Of course. Of course that was what he was worrying about, my opinion on the small studs in his ears.<br/>
"I love them." Mammon stood at my words, his eyes on me all the while. With that we began to leave the optometrist, having pie in advance using Lucifer's money.<br/>
"Not like it matters what ya think, though. I'm still gonna wear them." His voice, the thing I had used to help identify him over the past few weeks, hang heavily in my ears, echoing throughout my mind. The voice and the face, they go together so well, a match made in heaven.<br/>
Of maybe, a match made in hell, designed to inspire the sin threatening to spill forth, from me and through my actions.<br/>
"We should split a pair, then!" I blurted aloud, so quickly I was afraid Mammon didn't hear me.<br/>
"What? Like, buy some? Cause we used all of that jerk Lucifer's money ya know." Still willing to insult the benefactor, I see.<br/>
"No, I mean I have pairs back at the house that we can split. Very nice, it'd be like a way or saying we're in a pact." My excuse, something so feeble and weak, so much so I could hardly stand it. What I really wanted, was for people to know he was mine, and I was his. I wanted to parade around, in blissful togetherness, as a couple.<br/>
"Like, a way of saying I'm your first man?"<br/>
He saw through it, though it don't know how- could it be his own thoughts, simply mirroring mine? Or could he see it in my gaze, shimmering in my eyes.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
I hesitated for quite a while, unsure of how to respond.<br/>
"Yes, Mammon. A way of saying you're mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon isn't the most stupid of the brothers for once-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please excuse any spelling errors^^ <br/>I post previews/early updates of my fics @rndmflora12 on instagram and @Vix397 on Wattpad :)<br/>Im available for writing or fanart commissions, just dm me on the social media platforms above if you're interested! </p><p> </p><p>Also there's angst in this fic now thannnksss byeeee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's mine. Oh, Oh, OH. </p><p>What a funny way to express my emotions. The context of my words seemed to escape me whilst they were still in my mind, as if I was too entranced in his smile to prevent the almost-innuendo from passing my lips. </p><p>The almost innuendo. Was it just shy of passing that line, or was it further, a torturous thing that would ring in Mammon's ears, making him remember. Making him see me in a different light. </p><p>His head swiveled towards mine incredibly fast, his now cherry red face dizzying me beyond my new prescription glasses. It's so nice to see him, in all of his visual splendor, his gazing eyes entrapping me, yet... </p><p>Yet my lenses were different than the last, trashy pair of glasses I owned. So much so that previously, I could hardly make out any of the features of the seven brothers. I couldn't see Simeon when he alerted me to the fact that Lucifer was called "Lucy" by Michael up in Heaven, I couldn't see when I was hiding Luke from Lucifer in Beelzebub's room, and I couldn't see when Belphegor began to squeeze me in that small, attic room. </p><p>The last thought made me sick to my stomach, painfully accentuated by the dizzying new world I was experiencing. And then there were my words, still thick in the air around my companion and I. </p><p>"That's right, I'm your first man, I'm glad ya know it." </p><p>Oh, he's glad I like him. He's glad I think he's mine, he's glad I said that.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Now it was my turn for my head to spin on it's axis, my glasses slipping down my noise as I turned to gawk at Mammon. Hold on, wasn't he supposed to blush and stutter? Wasn't he supposed to deny it or something, just like he usually did? Wasn't he supposed to be the Tsundere, if he even liked me?</p><p>"Wait-boi what're you-MMM-whyyy...?" I buried my face in my hands, my facade of confidence disappearing in a moment. Of course, now I'm a stuttering mess, someone whose crush is painfully obvious. MMM-whyyy...?  Nice job, brain. You've done me good, I appreciate it. </p><p>"Pfffft!" Mammon's laugh rings out loud and clear as we begin to walk along the Devildom Market's streets once more. He's laughing? At my pain, my embarrassment? Could he think... could he think it's cute? </p><p>Oh, who am I kidding. I'm probably just escaping into my fantasies once more, letting my mind shape what I want from Mammon in front of me, making it seem real, so, vividly, achingly real. </p><p>I want that. </p><p>"Oi, that's..." Mammon's breath hitched as he began to talk, as if he were preparing himself for something. A let down, I bet. An apology made easier by the look on his face, something bashful and sweet, yet... sad. Sad for me. </p><p>Pitying. </p><p>"That's adorkable ya know. Your stuttering I mean." This isn't real. It can't be real, can it? "That's adorkable, so let's get ya home so I can show ya how adorable I think ya really are."</p><p>Internal sirens and screams set off inside my mind, something based off of happiness and sensuality, my chest feeling multitudinous waves of emotions in seconds. He's gonna show me how adorable I really am! They screamed, fangirling into my cavernous skull. He called me adorkable, I'm a cute dork to him!! </p><p>Oh. My. God. </p><p>"BRUH-" The first word that comes to my mind, is, of course, "Bruh." You've got to be kidding me, that's all I could think of? I know I'm crying tears of joy internally, but,, that's some frustration I'm feeling at that word right now.</p><p>Mammon only laughs once more, this time the tone more jovial than the last. Many people turned at the wave of power that was released with the loud chuckle, rolling their eyes at the second most powerful Demon Brother, Avatar of Greed. </p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gems (pt 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC and mammon get closer to their nearing alone time :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes."  Ah, more embarrassment. My cheeks began to burn once more, the tingling sensation spreading across my face in an unpleasant manner. Burn, burn, burn, baby, they seemed to say. Burn with the fires of unbridled passion, go get your man!</p><p>Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like Asmo. </p><p>Yet, so is Mammon. Those words spoken prior to mine, his words, were quite... how shall I say it, spicy? They set me alive, my nerves burning across my body, molten fire and electricity seeping up from my stomach. Those feelings, oh so strong, seemed to draw me towards him even more.</p><p>"Well then, ya better hurry up!" Mammon's strides grew longer, his pace quickening as he began to jog. Soon enough, that jog turned into a run, his boots clicking on the cobblestones of the street, their fabric making a fwip, fwip, fwip, noise as they brushed against eachother. </p><p>"Hey!" I was running now as well, my bag bouncing against my hip as my knees came up and down. He wasn't too far ahead of me, his grinning face sweet in the fading light of the Devildom sky, something rosy and glimmering. </p><p>And in such a light, Mammon's glasses shone a deep orange, the gems in his studs shining ever so gently. </p><p>"COME ON, MC!" He was sprinting now, truly using all his strength to beat me back to the House of Lamentation. </p><p>"Wait!-" And... he's already ahead of me, nearly home, running like a madman across busy streets. How was I supposed to follow him, my sweet, adorable, dumb ass of a demon looking to get hit by something or someone?</p><p>The key was probably not caring.</p><p>And so, with much gusto, my pace quickened into a sprint, my actions copying Mammon's as I caught up to him. </p><p>By the time I was almost near enough to reach out and touch his arm, Mammon was at the door of our home, slipping inside as silently as he could, his actions snakelike and sneaky. "You're not fooling anyone!" I yelled in response to the way he moved, a chuckle following my words.</p><p>Mammon turned, his expression a look of pure horror, something that screamed at me to be quiet. Oh my god, what is it this time...?</p><p>Only a few seconds after, a cream colored hand reached around the door, the other latching onto Mammon's collar, dragging him in like a child might drag their comfort blanket, or a lioness her cubs. </p><p>My face blanched, all of the blood previously filling my cheeks fading slowly, traveling down to my heart, which beat out a frantic, panicked pace. I didn't get to see their nails... I have no idea which brother that was... </p><p>What if it's Lucifer, and Mammon's done something wrong again? Then, I wont get to have my alone time with him, up in my room, where he shows me how cute he thinks I am. </p><p>Slowly, I creep around the door as well, awaiting the scolding I might receive. </p><p>"Look..." I start, bracing myself for the explanation I'll give Lucifer. My eyes are focused on the floor, studying the ornate patterns of the House's tiling. </p><p>"MC, shh." It's Beel's voice, his words whispered yet his tone still as deep as ever. "Lucifer and Levi are both finally sleeping." When I look up, Beel's  brows are creased with concern, showing his care for his brothers. It makes sense, that look; Lucifer stays up all night long doing work for Diavolo, and Levi stays up way too late just being an otaku in his room.</p><p>"Thanks, Beel." I reply in a similar hushed tone, and look towards my first man, the one dragged into the house silently by the usually gentle giant, Avatar of Gluttony. Beelzebub only nodded, while, now that we were in a quieter place with a softer atmosphere, the look in Mammon's eyes only grew, something increasingly passionate. Handsome, and just as entrancing as Asmodeus' eyes may have been if they worked on me. </p><p>And with that, Mammon and my steps started to synchronize, us trying our hardest to be silent as we walked towards my room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please excuse any spelling errors^^<br/>I post previews/early updates of my fics @rndmflora12 on instagram and @Vix397 on Wattpad :)<br/>Im available for writing or fanart commissions, just dm me on the social media platforms above if you're interested!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry Asmo stans!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, we were finally alone. Finally, after all this time, I could focus on his words. I wouldn't necessarily mind what was coming next, I know that for a fact. My mind was already conjuring up those images, things so sweet. Yet, more scenarios  followed those, scenarios that made me burn pleasantly, scenarios that typically involved body heat, warmth, the feeling of hands on my body, on the side of my face, running through my hair. Hands whose actions mirrored my own, with my own digits pulling at Mammon's locks as our lips entwined, and I could taste the faint flavor of chocolate and mint, something uniquely him. </p><p>I began to close my door behind me, not really looking at what I was doing. My mind was still lost in that wonderland, a beautiful place where I learned of the Mammon who wanted me, and could get to know him well in the future. </p><p>And, of course, to accentuate my growing eagerness to be alone, truly alone, doing what Mammon had spoken of earlier, a boot stopped the door from closing completely. </p><p>I felt like screaming, my face paling once more at the shoe preventing my oncoming destiny.  </p><p>"Sweetie," The voice crooned, sugar coated and fake. "That's my foot."  Asmo. Of course, the Avatar of Lust, his namesake seeming to have attracted him to me. Had I thought of Mammon too much, my desire so obvious to Asmodeus that he immediately came to hunt me down? </p><p>Either way, I've never hated Asmo more. </p><p>I opened the door, letting him in with a sigh. I couldn't just shove him out, could I? I may not particularly enjoy his company right now, but I can't be rude. Afterall, Asmodeus to me was kind of like... my bestie, someone I could enjoy doing face masks with and confiding in. Yet, this did mean that, of course, I didn't find him particularly appealing to my more lustful sides. </p><p>So he should get the hell out of my room before I become rude.</p><p>"Oh, Asmo."   My tone mimicked his, something equally as rude. "Maybe come back another time?" Yes, come back another time, a time in which I'm not about to be alone in a room with Mammon. </p><p>I raised my eyebrows at the demon, trying to hint at him my intentions. Of course, Asmodeus knew what I meant, I could see it in his eyes- but he ignored it. "Y'know, If you guys were going to be kissing, you should've invited me! Right, MC darling? Mammon?" The two of us blushed, our cheeks becoming a clear cherry red at the straight impact of the other demon's words. Soon enough, Asmo being Asmo, a glossy kiss was planted on my cheek. To smile back at him would be an invitation; me saying I was fine with him interrupting my... date, ready and willing to... join us. </p><p>"Oi, Asmo, get your butt out of here before I take matters into my own hands." Mammon's voice rang out loud and clear in the large, nearly cavernous space that was my room; his hands were planted on his hips in a usual fashion, yet this time, I understood that he meant business. He was asserting his elder-brother dominance, expressing his power to allow Asmo to understand what was happening. </p><p>Asmo straightened himself up for a moment, as if his hackles were raising in defense. He could sense the power, and most likely feel within him the desire to run and cower in his own room. After all, he was a smaller, less powerful demon.</p><p>"Fine." Gone was the facade of sweetness, now replaced by an indignant front. Asmodeus turned, making sure to kiss me on the cheek once more before he left, slamming the door behind him. Those actions, of course, were symbolic of much more; the kiss on my cheek, a marking, a show of who I belong to. It was, essentially, Asmodeus leaving a temporary claim on me. </p><p>I sighed, knowing that this could go one of two ways.  </p><p>What might happen, is Mammon feeling a wave of envy, something that would make him carnal, dragging me into his arms. </p><p>Or, he could lose interest just as easily, could see the pale peach markings already dried on my face and decide that I'm not worth the time.</p><p>Oh god, please not the latter. </p><p>"So, uh..." It's Mammon, his voice here to bring about the next events. "Whaddaya wanna talk about?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please excuse any spelling errors^^<br/>I post previews/early updates of my fics @rndmflora12 on instagram and @Vix397 on Wattpad :)<br/>Im available for writing or fanart commissions, just dm me on the social media platforms above if you're interested!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kisses, inexistants?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wait is over, I gift to you mammon being a dom demon boi</p><p>And the titles in French too oh boy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy, thank you for your comments and kudos! </p><p>Also I’m doing this on my phone at 1 am so I’m sorry about any errors!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, whaddaya wanna talk about?” Oh. My.  God. Of course. Of course mammon chose that direction, the direction in which he forgot all about what he had said earlier, those sweet words mumbled under the setting sun. Now, I was forced to forget as well, to forget those daydreams of love, sensuality, and... having Mammon. <br/> ASMO, my mind screamed as I sat down softly on my bed. I felt as if I could cry, releasing all that building pain growing behind my eyes. I was accepted, secure in the embrace of fickle, demonic emotions for a few hours, maybe less, before rejected once more. My heart left to dry back outside the hallway, stuck in Asmodeus’ conscience, as he knows what he’s done to me. To us. <br/>Can I even say that? To us, something I might’ve been able to get used too. <br/>Choking back the painful lump rising in my throat, I try my hardest to reply normally. Normally, as if my dreams weren’t just shattered. “I... I have no idea.” <br/>Mammon frowned, his eyebrows knitting together after I finished my sentence. What could that look be, something of annoyance? Impatience? <br/>Oh, the doubt growing in my mind, so extreme, so painful, so horrid. What if, what if, what if. What is it, he hates me, it’s my fault. <br/>“What’s wrong?” The words, spoken so softly, echoing with pain, cracked as they left my mouth. <br/>“You.” Me. <br/>Me. <br/>“Ya didn’t say my name afterwards, like ya usually do.” I... what? “You didn’t say my name, and that really bothers me.” <br/>“I didn’t say your name?”<br/>“See, there ya are, doing it again.” The gleam in Mammon’s eyes shine brighter now, and a seemingly sinister grin split his face in two. “Say my name, MC.”  The demon rushed forwards, his strength just as prominent as it was earlier.  He was coming for me, coming to lean himself up against my body, and exact his will. </p><p>I... I was wrong. I was wrong. I WAS WRONG!  <br/>The thought had never been sweeter in my mind, something straight from a dream, appealing to me in so, so many ways. </p><p>(Author’s note: I know this is rated teen and no other author does this, but from personal experience I’d just like to say there WILL be slight sin ahead, you’ve been warned) </p><p>And then, within an instance, my thoughts came true; I was now down on my bed, Mammon above me, his hair falling in my face and his glasses askew. His eyes, oh his eyes, such beautiful orbs of shining color, brighter now with the emotions behind them. He was looking at me hungrily, greedily, as if he would hoard me, keep me as something just for him. <br/>I wouldn’t mind. <br/>“Say it!” He barked once again, and I could now feel more of his bodily weight resting on my legs. “Or no kisses for ya, MC.” <br/>Well now I have to say it. <br/>“Mah-“ his smile widened visibly, falling again when I stopped. He was ready, oh so ready to kiss me. For the first time, my first kiss by my first man. <br/> Then, being the true tease he was, mammon nudged my jaw with his nose, and planted one, small peck below my ear. <br/>“Mammon!” I said it clearly now, my desire overflowing from my body, out through my mouth.<br/>“There it is.” His lips crashed down onto mine, hardly delicate, something needy and strong. <br/>My body burned at the sensation, and my mind screamed, and my lips began to move in tandem, allowing Mammon delve deeper into me, to learn my lips, my flavor, whilst I learned his. <br/>Chocolate, and mint, just as I thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come support me on the social media accs in my bio! First fic almost done, I’m happy with the support you’ve given me thus far! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Earrings for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end! I hope you guys enjoyed my first fic!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My hand was warm, yet dry. Dry, unlike the palm in my own, one slick with sweat, shaking with anxiety. Pfft. He was nervous? The Great Mammon, Avatar of greed? Funny how that works. I turned to mammon, a weight dangling from my ear. An earring, of course; an earring of exquisite design, one purchased at one of the finer shoppes in the Devildom. Purchased by my First Man, Mammon. Of course, it's not like either of us had money to buy two pairs. So we split one, allowing the sequined chain tassels to dangle from our right earlobes. A show of love, of affection, a marking. "It'll be fine, yknow." I whisper to my boyfriend as we sit in the back seat of the car. The other brothers had known about our relationship for weeks; it was a general topic of debate over the dinner table. Lucifer was enraged, Leviathan was disgruntled, Satan was... salty as ever, Asmo was pushing for a threesome, and the twins were equally as jealous. Turns out they all wished for my kisses, and the shared, expensive earrings. But that was something special, something I only gifted to one demon at a time. "It's just a dance. Diavolo's gonna be happy for us." We we're finally going public, well, public outside of the House of Lamentation. That, of course, was a big event. One that made my heart race, and my legs shake and twitch. Mammon seemed to be getting the worst of it, with the sweaty palms and hyperventilating. "I know, MC. I'm perfectly fine, ya know." He blushed, staring off into space, out the window of the car. He was still like this from time to time; a tsundere, through and through. He's much rather put on a brave face than show me his weaknesses, which I knew he knew I abhorred. I will get through to him, though. Some day, when he feels confident in me, and in us. Until then, I have this-something equally as nice, something filled with romantic evenings and nice mornings together. A whispered goodnight as Mammon slipped out of my room before Lucifer did his rounds, and the wink that typically followed. I loved it. I loved it all. The car stopped quickly, signaling we had arrived.  My own heart rate began to speed, almost as if I was running a marathon, in tandem with Mammon's. Sometimes I wondered if demons' hearts were just... better than humans. My boyfriend's heartbeat was through the roof, something that would send a human into cardiac arrest, yet mammon was looking only slightly like death. "Come on." I said, opening the door to my right. We had to do this, no matter what. It was expected of us, especially at a dance that requires a partner. A moment of silence while I waited for his answer. "Mammon?" He inhaled, as if gathering all his strength. "All right. Let's do this." We both exited the car, Mammon coming around the back. He held out his elbow, an invitation for me to loop my arm through. A simple thing, yet symbolic on its own. We're together. "Now entering the next couple, Mammon and MC."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do fic previews at the social media listed in my bio, if you will support me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>